Grand Fairy High
by ScarletRockstar
Summary: Try putting three simple minded idiots in one room... Luffy, Natsu and Naruto! What will happen when they ALL attend an abnormal high school and their friends are thrown into the mix? They go on adventures, exploring and annoying the hell out of teachers. How can you not love them when they're all together? The answer is simple: They make your life hell.
1. Arrivals and rivals

**Summary: **Try putting three simple minded idiots in one room... Luffy, Natsu and Naruto! What will happen when they ALL attend an abnormal high school and their friends are thrown into the mix? They go on adventures, exploring and annoying the hell out of teachers. How can you not love them when they're all together? The answer is simple: They make your life hell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or pretend to own One Piece, Naruto or Fairy Tail.

**A/N:** Heeey, y'all! How ya doin'? Anyway, this is a crossover fix between... can you guess? Fairy Tail, Naruto and One Piece. It might seem a bit odd, since most of the times, it's the 'big 3' when it comes to crossover's but since I haven't seen bleach (yet!) I can't do that. *shrugs*

And there's this little problem I have... with keeping them in character. I think I should be doing fairly good with One Piece (currently watching it) but Robin always catches me off guard *sweat drops*... about Naruto - for the last year or so it's been so serious that they characters seemed to lost all their real personalities (now i'm behind at least 12 episodes) and Fairy Tail. Natsu is just too random and on too many periods. Nuff said.

Sorry, I'm rambling. But... I was going to go with Pairings but decided against it. It's a crossover fic and it would be more fitting for crossover pairings and I don't particularly like crossover pairings. So... no PAIRINGS guys sorry. *pouts*

Anyway, this is more of a little taster. If you want some Ace and Itachi *winks* wait till the next one!

* * *

**1 - Arrivals and rivals?**

Grand Fairy was a high school that differed from all the others. It wasn't the size, or the subjects they were teaching or how _good_ - or bad - the teachers were. Grand Fairy was not an average school and anyone - brains or not - could figure that out with one glance. The school, exceeding other high schools in size, wasn't exactly what was catching the attention but rather the vibe the school gave off despite it's old and eerie appearance. The vibe of joy and happiness, friendliness. Almost as if the students and teachers in the school building where a family and to some extent they were.

On the roof, there were often seen 2 men in their early forties - but no one denied their _hot _looks - sitting on the edge with their feet dangling in the air. They were almost like twins, acted like twins and even had identical laugh and alcohol addiction. Those two men were teachers at GFH who _admired_ getting drunk just before dawn and right after nightfall. It didn't matter _how _drunk they were, they always went to teach their respective lessons. Sometimes singing while throwing their arms around each other shoulders and marching down the corridors making the students stop and giggle at them.

The school itself was attracting a _lot_ of attention, although not as much as the people in there. 3 buildings stood out against the mysterious forest just behind the dorms. The first building, noted as the biggest and classified as the most modern and normal looking out of the three was the two story school. The words 'Grand Fairy High' were written in bold just above the entrance and on the right side just beside the _high_ was their not-so-simple logo. The logo itself was a fairy, with wings and a tail that had long blonde hair and wore a dress made of leaves. In the right hand - which was trying to reach the sky - she held a pirate flag while the other one was bent at the elbow as her hand rested on her hip. The logo looked creative, but for some people it was just over creative.

The two dorms were peaking out from behind the school building in a shy manner almost trying to hide from the greedy eyes of humans but at the same time trying to protect the school from behind. The dorms were run-down, eerie, and uninviting. The doors would swing with the breeze slightly opening before slamming shut and the process would repeat several times during an hour. The windows in the night time seemed like glowing eyes of a predator if the lights were turned on. The peeling of ivory paint made the building look deserted and haunted. The dorms were 6 stories high, with no lifts. The forest behind stretching out endlessly, barley brushing against the dorms held many mysteries of the school and there were many made up or maybe even realistic stories, straight from horror movies, told about it.

The school ground wasn't surrounded by a few feet tall fence like many ordinary schools, making the access to the forest easy. A decent sized supermarket was across the street from the school which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. And that was the case. The only way getting there was either by car or endless walking with a high possibility of getting lost. Precisely because of it's location, GFH consisted of a school building and dorms that would enable the students _and _teachers to stay over for a school year and sometimes, the summer. Bathing in the hot rays of sun with room mates, walking around half naked - or naked - was popular in GF.

And on one fated afternoon, about 3 miles from the school grounds, a week before the start of school a certain car was speeding down the road.

"Ace, where the hell are you driving us?" A orange haired girl addressed the only full-grown adult in the car, trying to slap his head but having a hard time with sharp swords pointing in her direction, deliberate or not.

"I have no idea." The man who had freckles on his cheek answered with a grin outstretched on his young face.

"Ugh, you idiot! Luffy, don't eat that! ZORO PUT AWAY THOSE SWORDS!" Nami shouted, glaring at the green haired boy beside her who raised a curious eyebrow.

"Ace, turn here, oh damn it! Can't you listen to my instructions?" She added, seeing how they drove past the turn to Grand Fairy High. She sighed, slumping down in her seat and puffing out her cheeks.

"Oh, sorry." Ace muttered scratching his cheek.

"Whatever, turn the car around and _slow _down." She ordered and he complied. As soon as they made a U-turn they were once again speeding on the asphalt.

"I SAID SLOW DOWN! NOT SPEED UP!" Nami shouted, successfully kicking him in his head.

"Oh, what's the difference?" Ace asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're worse than Luffy! I can't believe you got a fucking _job _at Grand Fairy! You should be locked in a mental institution."

"I agree." Luffy raised his hand in the air, grinning at his adopted brother.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

"YOU TOO, SHOULD GO THERE!"

"Be quiet, man's trying to take a nap." Zoro grunted, shuffling around with his swords and pulling them closer to his body. How he didn't cut himself was a miracle. And Nami wondered: Why exactly he didn't have them sheathed.

"Why the hell are you here? Didn't I tell you to hide the swords? You'll cut yourself if you sleep with them without sheathing them first." Nami stated matter-of-factly.

"But I left the scabbards at the back." He grunted pointing to the back of the car where a bunch of bags lay.

"Fine. I'll get your scabbards for you." Nami snapped, undoing her seatbelt and turning around to launch herself towards the far end of the car. She successfully landed on the bags and boxes, and started rummaging through them in search of the scabbards to try and reduce the risk of getting killed. She quickly glanced to the road ahead of Ace and shouted before the could miss the turn. "TURN HERE!"

Ace swirled the steering wheel in the last moment and they took a sharp turn and Nami slammed into the window with her cheek which quickly turned red. She dug out the three scabbards's glaring at Zoro as she saw his sleeping form.

"WAKE UP!" She punched him and he jumped, throwing the swords in the air.

Nami's eyes widened, Ace's eyes widened, Luffy grinned widely staring at the flying swords. With an ear piercing scream Nami was thrown forward by unknown impact and the swords landed around her, standing up right as they dug into the seats.

"C-crazy. That could've killed me!" She shouted, unable to move due to the sharp objects around her body.

"Zoro..." She turned to look at her so-called-friend-who-owed-her-debt and glared when she saw how easily he fell asleep.

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP ON ME!"

"MEAAAAAAAT!" Luffy randomly started shouting.

"Shut up will you guys? I'm trying to concentrate on the road ahead." Ace muttered.

"YOU SHUT UP!" They shouted in unison successfully pulling Zoro from his slumber.

"Seriously, you guys..." He groaned.

"Sheath your swords. Now." Nami hissed to Zoro who raised an eyebrow and started chuckling seeing her position.

"You'll punch me." He stated-matter-of-factly.

"OF COURSE I WILL!" She screamed.

"Then let's leave you like that."

"I CAN DIE, YOU KNOW! ACE IS DRIVING AFTER ALL! AND WE'LL GET LOST!"

"You have me though." Zoro cocked his head to the side.

"YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF DIRECTION!" Nami accused.

"Yes I do!" Zoro argued back.

"You got lost in _your _house! You couldn't find the bathroom!"

"She has a point." Ace muttered.

"MEAT! I WANT MEEEEEEEAT!" Luffy whined.

"You ate 1 hour ago! Zoro remove the swords and sheath them. Ace, just keep going straight until you see three buildings and a supermarket." Nami ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The male occupants of the car answered.

* * *

"What is _this_?" Lucy questioned, eyeing the room suspiciously.

The dorm room was nothing like she expected. It was decent looking, compared to the outside and had a inviting atmosphere. There was a hollow hole in the wall on her right side and inside were two bunk beds that were separated by a ladder. Few shelves carved into the wall made it look extraordinary and somewhat new. There were two desk aligned with one another, both pushed against the wall with the window overlooking them. Surprisingly, everything looked new in the room. The three - small - wardrobes by the far left corner, were made of fine oak wood and had beautiful carvings in them. In the middle of the room, a simple coffee table and a black couch sat, waiting to be used.

What surprised Lucy the most were another two doors that were by each other, on the left side, near the wardrobes. She walked over and grabbed the handle of the first one before pulling the door open. She found darkness and she felt the wall for a switch but when she didn't find one and she wanted to retreat her hand she felt a string brush against her hand. She pulled it, and soft light, lit up the room which gave off and eerie appearance unlike the dorm room.

It was a storage room - with shelves for extra belongings. She stared blankly at it and sighed retreating and closing the door behind. She wandered over to the second door and could already figure out in her head what would be hiding there. A small bathroom consisting of a shower, toilet and a sink that had a small mirror with a shelf for toothpaste and toothbrushes. The space was small, and Lucy raised an eyebrow when she realised that once inside - and the door is closed - she could only take two steps each direction.

She left the bathroom with a frown and with a frown she left the bedroom heading for the football court that Erza told her about. She was forced to go through a wall of shadows that was only about 10 feet wide, shielding the football pitch like a fence. She growled at the small twigs and bugs that were crawling all over not to mention the spider webs but she managed to get through unscathed.

"Oi, Erza!" Lucy called her red haired friend, who was amongst other red haired people but recognizing her was too easy for the blonde. There were two girls, glaring daggers at Lucy and her chest and a boy, who had dark bags under his eyes - a clear sign of insomnia.

"Oh, Lucy. How's your room?" She asked, ignoring the two other females behind her.

"It's really weird. And there's four beds, although I'm pretty sure only three people are assigned in each dorm room, right?" Lucy asked, waving her hand and gesticulating randomly, making the boy quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Hm, that is odd indeed. The same is in my room. Have you met any off your room-mates?" Erza asked.

Lucy shook her head, averting her attention to the boy. "Hi, I'm Lucy. Nice ta meet ya." She said, smiling brightly at him.

"Gaara." He said coldly, glaring at her.

Lucy shivered and pouted. "Meanie. Erza he's a meanie!"

"He seems perfectly fine to me." Erza shrugged. "Oh, and I met mine. It's Hinata and Robin. They're very nice. Do you want to meet them?"

"Sure." Lucy said, glad to be able to get away from the boy and his freaky teal eyes.

"Hey, what about us, blondie?" Flare asked, tilting her head sideways.

"Huh, what do you mean, Flare? Don't you hate me?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course I do, but meet my friend. Karin." She pointed at the girl next to her and Lucy squinted her eyes, her eyes landing on the girls small chest and before she knew it the girl was trying to chew off her head. Thankfully a threat from Erza made her stop in tracks.

As they walked off from the three red heads Lucy was mumbling to herself about scary blood people who came to haunt down her soul. Erza smirked by her side as she approached two girls, who were chatting relatively quietly. A blonde boy, was dancing around them almost looking like he was cherishing a goddess or something. He suddenly turned their direction and his eye - as his left eye was covered with his blonde hair - literally turned into a big, pink heart.

"Oh, two beautiful ladies walking this way~ I think I'm in love~ Erza-san, who is this beautiful lady with you~?" He sang, grabbing their hands and walking them the rest of the way to Robin and Hinata who were now staring at them. Robin seemed somewhat amused while Hinata seemed shocked. Probably close to fainting.

"This is Lucy, a close friend of mine." Erza said smiling at the boy.

"Oh, Lucy-chan, what a fitting name!" Sanji bellowed, letting go of their hands. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, Sanji, could you perhaps get as something cold to drink? Choose wisely." Robin asked, smiling at him in her mysterious way.

"RIGHT AWAY, ROBIN-CHWAAN~" He sprinted away, knocking over a boy with a long nose who was talking to a blue haired boy, as they walked past the girls as if nothing has happened. Lucy sweat dropped as she saw him vanish behind the border of trees. She settled down on the bench next to Robin with a content smile.

"So you're Lucy. I'm Nico Robin." Robin extended a hand and Lucy gripped it gently as they shook it in an awkward greeting. Who hand shook this days anyway? And she noted that Robin looked mature and even acted quite maturely.

"I'm Heartfilia Lucy, what about you?" Lucy asked, as she let go of Robin's hand and stared patiently at Hinata who fidgeted slightly with her fingers. A blush across her face as she glanced somewhere to the side, her face turning redder with each passing moment.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata bowed her head slightly, and Lucy smiled.

"Well, Erza, you have some nice room-mates. Mmm, I wonder what mine will be like." She sighed, looking at the sky, which seemed to be darkening.

"What room number are you?" Robin asked.

"Hmm, 15, why?"

"Ah, that's the same as Nami-chan*." She nodded thoughtfully.

"And Sakura." Hinata added.

"You know them?" Erza asked, munching on a strawberry cheesecake - apparently she used Gray to get it for her, but no one had any evidence of any sort of conversation between the two, so it stayed as a secret.

"Yeah, most of us, know each other from our previous school. So not everyone here is stranger." Hinata explained.

"Whose Nami, anyway?"

"Nami is a money loving cat burglar who had a short temper. Do not try to loan _anything_ from her." Robin warned threateningly but with a warm smile.

"Sakura, too, has a short temper and hates when people mention her chest size." Hinata said. "If Lucy and Nami both have big chests - since you do - there might be some tension if you, flash too much of it." Hinata said, quietly, glancing to the sides in fear someone overheard the conversation. "But she's coming tomorrow morning. Early, so don't panic when someone walks into your room at 6 in the morning."

"Nami should be hear soon." Robin said, more to herself than anyone else. "Although, I'm worried that she might be in a ditch with the car turned upside down and her spine snapped."

"DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!" Lucy shouted, horrified.

"Well anyway, it seems that Sanji is coming back." Erza said, and all girls turned to see the boy running with a whole bag of different drinks in his arms. Hearts instead of eyes.

* * *

"I was here first, ice princess." Natsu snarled as his forehead bumped against the dark haired boys forehead. A tiny lightning crackled in-between them as they glared at each other hatefully and dangerously. Gray snarled at Natsu, grabbing a fist full of his T shirt.

"No way, squinty eyes. _I_ was here first." He snapped.

"Do you wanna fight?"

"Bring it on, heater."

"Oh, you've done it now, stripper!"

"I'm not a stripper! It's just hot because of your stupidity level!"

"That doesn't even makes sense, ice cube!"

"Yes it does, flame brain!"

Near them, a smiliar fight was going on.

"Sasuuuuuuke~..." Naruto whined as he held onto the others elbow dragging him towards the other two boys. "Come and play tag with us."

"No way."

"Come we eat ramen, Sasuke~"

"Dobe, get off."

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke glared at the blonde who was clinging to his arm and he shoved him to the ground earning a groan from the blue eyed boy. Naruto quickly stood up and tackled the raven haired guy whose hair was styled like a ducks butt and they rolled on the grass, snarling insult at each other more than they even exchanged words during normal conversations - if such even existed.

The two rival teams wrestled each other with insults flying everywhere - similarly with kicks and punches. Sometimes a head butt would get involved but that would be mainly from Naruto trying to deck Sasuke but he skilfully moved away every time.

Their little exchange sparked interest in onlookers and soon enough there was a crowd circled around them cheering them with their own made up insults. This has drawn the girls attention. Erza stopped both fights - despite not knowing Sasuke or Naruto - which resulted in Hinata fainting and Robin having to catch her.

"Didn't I tell you not to fight?" Erza asked, glaring at the four.

"But we don't even know you..." Naruto muttered.

"Silence, this applies to you both as well." She said, an eyed them with hidden interest.

"You are a spitting image of Natsu - both equally dumb." She pointed at Naruto whose mouth was shaped like a fish.

"I am NOT DUMB!" Naruto shrieked.

"Yes, yes you are." Sasuke agreed, nodding his head as he sat crossed legged on the ground without much effort.

"DON'T TALK WHEN YOU'RE GETTING SCOLDED AS WELL!" Naruto exclaimed at Sasuke, ready to draw his fist but a fake cough alerted him of Erza's presence and he sat down with a quick apology, bowing his head until it touched the ground.

"I'm worried what will happen when everyone gets here, tomorrow." Lucy sighed, shaking her head disappointedly.

"Someone could die."

"Will you quit with those depressing comments?" Lucy asked, gloomy aura surrounding her.

* * *

**A/N: **sOO~ How was it?

Nami-chan* - During Thriller Bark Robin addressed Nami like that (and I was rewinding that scene ten times, I shit you not) and I found ti cute. However, I will get rid of the suffixes whenever she speaks directly to Nami, since that's what she did on Thriller Bark. I kind of enjoyed that arc, anyway. GO, ZORO!

Anyway, leave your thoughts and ideas for chapters- I can include them since this doesn't have any serious plot. It's a light fanfic that can go 100 different directions.

Now... right in the review "Chopper is Happy" *Shifty eyes* Get it? GET IT?

Ok. I'm going.

Bye.


	2. Midnight feasts and dog-lovers

**Summary: **Try putting three simple minded idiots in one room... Luffy, Natsu and Naruto! What will happen when they ALL attend an abnormal high school and their friends are thrown into the mix? They go on adventures, exploring and annoying the hell out of teachers. How can you not love them when they're all together? The answer is simple: They make your life hell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or pretend to own One Piece, Naruto or Fairy Tail.

**A/N: **Hey guys and girls! Mainly Girls, I believe?

It's been... a month. Damn, I suck at updating and this is all I bring.

I know, I know. Take away all those cookies *hands them back*

But thank you to my lovely reviewers LA Killer, Skittle Z and NekoxUchiha.

I have nothing more to add here, I guess?

Enjoy the story/chapter/whatever.

* * *

**2 - Midnight feasts and dog-lovers.**

Naruto was like a ball of excitement and hyper stuffed into a small box that was unable to contain it all. But there are two other balls that are similar to that orange fluffy ball and what happens when you stuff them into confined space together?

Chaos ensues.

It all started when the three of them entered their comfortable dorm room that they would be sharing for the next few years. Of course, two bunk beds separated by a ladder was not unrecognised by any of the boys. It was quite the opposite.

The boys recognized that there were _only_ two beds on top of the bunks available for them. Hence, the third person would have to sleep on a bottom bunk. But since they were all determined to get it their way, argument swirled around the room and echoed around the entire building, so every boy that was present in the building knew that the three hyperactive monkey-like creatures were arguing about who's sleeping on the top bunks.

And so, for the past hour, three students have been participating in an all-out war in the small confined place.

"I called dibs on the bunk bed!" Natsu wailed, throwing his fist at the air before him, pretending there was a boxing bag.

"No way! IT'S MINE!" Luffy shouted back, ready to fight with the boy in order to get what he wanted.

"I WAS HERE FIRST! I GET TO CHOOSE WHERE I SLEEP!" Naruto added the fuel to the fire, stirring more and more comebacks that would fly across the room, the argument ceasing to see an end. It was sure going to be a long night, considering it was well past midnight at that point.

"We should settle this through food eating contest!" Natsu shouted, fired up.

"LET'S RAID THE KITCHEN AND SEE WHO WINS!"

"RAMEN! I NEED RAMEN!" Naruto gave a war cry and the three lunged for the door before stomping through the hallways and downstairs where the shared kitchen was waiting for them. They didn't bother being quiet, the hallway shook with their loud footsteps and at some point other students believed they were under a dinosaur attack.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" They shouted in unison, despite the halls and stairs being devoid of any human or creature.

"THERE IT IS!" Luffy shouted, excitedly, making a dash for the fridge and raiding the insides.

Natsu followed by closely and they started eating away at the food, not bothered to see who actually was eating more.

Naruto was making instant Ramen - something expected of him.

Their midnight snack -feast- turned to a close end when a few footsteps, slow ones at that, echoed outside of the kitchen.

The three boys listening but not stopping, need of filling their stomach's too great.

"What's with all this noise?" They heard a tired mutter as the person stepped in and flicked the light on.

They all blinked seeing a boy with a cigarette poking out of the corner of his mouth, unlit. He had his longer hair swiped over his left eye and the only visible blue eye seemed to glare at them, his swirled eyebrow furrowing in anger.

"What are you three doing?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. "Do I need to put a lock on the fridges after the first night?"

"Ah, Sanji! We were hungry so we came to eat!" Luffy greeted the boy, who glared at him with a sigh.

"Yeah! But, wait..." Natsu agreed, but something didn't feel right.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto exclaimed as his instant Ramen was done and he dug in, ignoring the presence of a fellow blonde.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh! We came here to see who gets the top beds!" Natsu finally remember, scrunching his nose as he shoved a hand full of _something_ down his throat.

Sanji snapped.

* * *

Sasuke grunted in a silent greeting as he stepped inside his dorm room, acknowledging the other two boys who nodded back at him. He sat by the desk and took out his phone, scrolling through the messages he received from his older brother, not really bothered with their contents.

Gray was laying on the top bunk bed, sprawled like a star fish and scratching his stomach, his clothes all missing except his boxers. He looked at the ceiling, his eyes bored as he tried to fall asleep with a blanket draped over his left thigh.

Zoro on the other hand, hand no problem falling asleep. He was snoring soundly, three swords resting against the bottom bunk were he lay, against the wall. He slept, cross-legged with arms also crossed over his chest. It was more of a nap, than sleep.

Loud arguments have been flying back and forth for some time already, annoying Sasuke and Gray but leaving Zoro uncaring due to his lack of interest. He seemed peaceful enough. Sasuke hurriedly, texted his brother back stating that annoying piglets have went on a wolf hunting rampage.

The loud footsteps and the shrill voices that were just outside of their room alerted the two non-sleeping boys that the hunt has been moved from their room to the hallway and what seemed like the kitchen- or so the conversation told them.

"They sure are loud." Gray muttered, displeased.

"Hn." Sasuke's grunt of agreement said it all.

They both had had enough of the trio running around causing trouble.

Gray sat up, resting on his elbows and slipped the blanket of his thigh, surprised to see himself fully naked. Sasuke saw him with the corner of his eyes, but ignored the boys exhibitionist behaviour in favour of slipping his phone inside the pocket of his black tight jeans.

They both headed for the door but a loud voice sounded behind them.

"The party is over, piglets have been devoured by the wolf." Zoro said, his eyes fully open as he stared at his room-mates, who sent him a questioning look.

He shrugged and slipped from the bed, tugging his swords into his haramaki.

He motioned them to follow and the three walked down the stairs and into the kitchen were three boys lay, unconscious.

The wolf - Sanji - was lighting up his cigarette, a blow of smoke in the air as he turned to look at the three. "Shitty marimo and his room-mates, are you here for a midnight feast, too?" He asked.

"Hn." Sasuke answered. "Dobe got what he deserved."

"That ash for brains." Gray muttered, face-palming.

"Love Cook." Zoro growled in response, glaring daggers at his rival.

The tension was cut when Luffy snorted through his unconsciousness and a soft mumble about meat made the rivals halt.

* * *

Itachi was sitting on a chair in his shared room with a man he hasn't met, yet. He was waiting for his brothers replies to his messages but his hopes were low, because he knew Sasuke was a grumpy teenager who didn't want to depend on his big brother too much.

The older Uchiha was scribbling across many papers, looking over the list of his pupils for his psychology class. He looked through his pupils grades from previous school with a smirk that promised trouble, but not for him.

He had a stack of papers he was going to have his students go through, during their very first lesson. He wasn't about to give them a free lesson and what not. He would make them work hard, especially because he seemed to have his brother in his psychology class.

Itachi Uchiha was a clever man but even he didn't know why a high school would feel the need to add a psychology class to their schedule and invite him to be the teacher. Of course, he couldn't refuse such an offer that would enable him to keep tabs on his foolish little brother.

Something slumped against the door of his room and he raised an eyebrow, placing the papers down and moving to open the door.

He was greeted by a massive grin and freckles of a man younger than himself.

"Greetings! I'm Ace and I couldn't find my key!" He explained as he stumbled inside.

"How unfortunate. I am Uchiha Itachi." Itachi nodded, closing the door behind.

He was, after all, expecting the man to show himself at some point during the night.

Ace seemed to scrunch his nose at the room before gleaming in joy, sparkles and what-not, appearing around him. He swireld on his heel and made his way up to Itachi.

"So you're the psychology teacher? Hmm? Hmm?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yes, that would be me. I assume you are the maths teacher." Itachi more stated than asked, as he sat down once again and flicked through the papers. His left hand going to grab his cup of coffee and he took a refreshing sip, to get his mind set on the job rather than sleep.

"Heh, yeah! That would be me. I applied fo-" Ace's head fell as he slumped to the floor, the thud alerting the Uchiha who raised an eyebrow and merely glanced back before turning back to the papers. The snore behind him assured him that his fellow teacher-mate was still alive.

_This seems like a narcoleptic attack, _he though to himself, _I'd like to see him teach Maths without an attack._

He sat in peaceful silence with an exception of the snores and some mumbling about one thing or another. Itachi was sure he heard 'Luffy' 'Idiot' 'Win' 'Race' but dismissed the other mans dreams in favour of getting himself an extra cup of coffee.

But before that...

He hauled Ace onto the other bed before leaving the room to get coffee from the Kitchen that was right down the hallway.

His face as emotionless as ever.

* * *

Kiba nuzzled Akamaru's furry neck, the dog sighing in content and snuggling closer to his owner. The too-large for a small-room-like-theirs dog was waving his tail happily, the two other male occupants of the room looking mildly confused.

"Why is that shitty dog here?" Sanji asked, lightning a cigarette and pushing one of the windows open, the night breeze giving him a refreshing slap.

"Oi! Show some respect to Akamaru, dude! He's my best friend!" Kiba snarled, Akamaru growling quietly from the unmanly cuddle, sensing his masters distress.

"But it is rather intriguing how you managed to get this creature in the building unnoticed." Loke stated, sitting on the other side of the room.

"Huh? What the hell you talking about?" Kiba asked, annoyed. "Akamaru isn't any of your average dogs. He's intelligent and will bite your ass if you don't watch yourself."

"That doesn't answer his question, shitty dog-lover." Sanji stated, calmly.

"OI!" Kiba shouted, almost offended, almost. "Anyway, there was no one to take the piss out of me bringing Akamaru along? The teachers all seem pretty young or pretty decent. Either way, Kakashi has his own dogs, why can't I?" Kiba scoffed.

"Kakashi?" Loke asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Ah, yeah. He's a transferred teacher from my previous school. He has like 8 dogs in that tiny room of his." Kiba shrugged. "But I only need Akamaru."

"Let me make one thing clear: If he pisses on the floor, I will kill that poor-piss dog. Got that?" Sanji asked, eyeing Kiba. The blonde flicked the remains of his cigarette out the window and closed it, heading to sit by the desk, with nothing else to do.

"Akamaru isn't dumb and I'd like to see you try."

"Guys, don't argue. I'm sure we can get along. But please, don't get me wrong. I'm not gay." Loke stated, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"WE AREN'T EITHER!" Sanji and Kiba shouted in unison.

* * *

** A/N: **

So... was it bad?

Leave a review, it makes me more motivated to write something for you guys!

I feel... un talkative so it's gonna be short and to the point.

Is Chopper to have his 3 main transformations for use or is he to stay in his brain-point, or whatever the normal point is?

See ya.


End file.
